lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanmade Bionic Abilities
This page allows you to create any fake bionic ability for Lab Rats. Feel free to make up your own! Molecular duplication The ability to multuply Anger Blast When someone is angry, this person will blast anyone next to this person. This power is owned by Luke Powers & Jake Howard. Atmokinesis The ability to manipulate/control the weather even in the indoors. Atomic manipulation The ability to disassemble the atoms in anything and reassemble in a different place. Can also be used to absorb electricity from the air and create a powerful bolt of lightning. Bionic Assimilation The ability to forcibly remove someone else's bionics and add them to your own. Bionic Buildup (added by RazorNovaStrike) When a bionic person (human or android) builds up on large amounts of movement, a blue energy is generated from their bionic chips which grants a type of aura, which can be manipulated into forms of energy attacks, force fields, heat vision, and more energy-based powers. Bionic people with super speed are the most powerful users of Bionic Buildup. Bionic Manipulation This ability allows you to manipulate your opponents bionics and use it against them. (For example), "Leo could throw a Fireball at his opponent and the opponent could use this ability to catch it and throw it back. Or Chase could use his "Molecular Kinesis" to try and lift you up, you could try and Manipulate it and use it against him. (This ability is not as strong or as easy to control and use it against your opponent and it only works on bionics.) Cat ability/quality This ability allows you to have nine(9) lives, super agility, cat intelligence and (grow) sharp claws just like a cat. Cloning Allows you to create an exact duplicate of a person/object. Cryokinesis This ability lets the user control and make ice,cold, and snow. Dark Orb Energy Blast Allows you to make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension. This is Viktor Krane's most powerful Ability. Dimensional Geo-Leaping This ability allows you to teleport through different dimensions. This ability works better with bionic super humans with smarts and/or force field abilities. Dimension SpeedingCategory:Fanmade Allows you to super speed from one dimension to another, this is a hidden ability of Bree's. Dimension Throwing This will allow you to open a dimensional hole and throw someone right through to the second dimensional. The power is used by: Chase, Leo, Victor Krane and Adam Electrical Lasers These are lasers where anything you shoot (including people) gets electrocuted. Like if Adam had this ability and he shot Chase with it, chase would get electrocuted. Your eyes will turn dark red. Electrical Shock WaveCategory:Fanmade Pages This allows the user to send out an electrical shock wave from their fingertips, it can go as far from 500 to 1000 feet away, is is similar to the Blast Wave ability. Electrical Speed This is a STRONG AND POWERFUL ability. Anything you touch while you super speed, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hours straight. Electronickiensis The ability to control electronics Elemental Transformation This bionic ability allows you to become made of any material in the whole wide world. Energy Lasers Shoot energy from your eyes and it will make anyone hyper for 12 hours. When firing these lasers, your eyes will turn sky blue, if you have blue eyes, your eyes will be bright red for 8 hours to 8 days. Ferro-Armor This ability allows the user to turn there skin into highly strong metal, increasing durability and strength. Future Flying This will allow you to fly into the future for 1 week and experience the future. The people who have this power are : 'Adam, Chase, Marcus, Victor Krane, Bree and Leo. ' Heat Tele-Kinesis Heat Tele-Kinesis is a bionic ability where you can use Tele-Kinesis and it can control all the heat within 1,000 in of you, making heat either more hotter or more colder. Intangibility The ability to pass through physical matter. Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers are bionic abilities where anything you shoot with these lasers makes that object a powerhouse for 24 hrs, leaving it on that long. Magnetokinesis Allows you to create and manipulate magnetic fields, including the earth's one, which if you were wearing metal would grant you the ability to fly. Mind Control This ability allows the superhuman to control a non-bionic or a newly made bionic body by just staring at them for 10 seconds. Works better for people without smarts, or it will over-load your brain and not so ideal either for staring competitions. Molecular Mimicry This ability allows you to change the molecular structure of your body into any material/substance. Pyrokinesis This ability allows the user to control fire, generate fire from the user's hand and make fireballs. Shockwave The ability to punch the ground and make rocks pop out and hit something. Marcus uses this ability in the the fan-made episode: "Revenge", The episode can be read in the page: "Fanmade Episodes. Speed Energy Blasting This allows you to super speed and shoot a powerful blast that knows out anybody within 200 feet of you. This is one of Adam's hidden abilities. Speed Jumping Allows you to jump while super speeding and you an jump as high as 100,000 feet! this is Chase's most powerful HIDDEN ABILITY. Super Flying Electrical Kinetic Energy Lasers These lasers can allow the lasers to fly and activate into kinetic energy that will energize anyone it hits for 90 minutes. Super Speed Dark Orb Lasers As Adam's most powerful ability, these allow you to shoot Dark Black Dark Orb Lasers from your eyes, legs and mouth while super speeding, this can harm anyone super severely for 16 hours. While firing these lasers, your eyes can be three colors: Dark Black, Dark Blue, or Dark Red. Super Speed Kicking This is when you use super speed and you can kick a person and it will harm them severely. Similar to Speed Fighting. Technological Imprisonment This ability allows the user to change molecular structures into their binary counterparts then transfer them into any digital equipment, the user can put people in technology. Telepathy Possessed by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, it lets them talk to each other just by thinking. Thunder Throwing Allows you to throw anything 100 ft low into a pothole or pit and will start raining and thundering within 120 ft of you. Category:Bionic Abilities Category:Bionic Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:All Seasons Category:Bionics Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015